Talk about your good reading
by RaquellaRose
Summary: It's just like are world. Fruits basket is just a book. But when 4 regular teens get sucked into the book what will happen? Will they make things better or worse? NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Please Review! I know it's been a year but PLZ READ!
1. A day at the gym

Hi, guys. Okay my friends and I love F.B. so we thought, "What happen   
if we could get sucked into the book"? So now we are. Only when we  
got sucked into the book there were some kind of weird side affects.  
By the way this is my second fic, so if you want to read my first one  
got to Cartoon, the w.i.t.c.h., and it's called "Caleb's sister."  
Also I do not own F.B. I do own my 4 new characters. Actually they  
own them selves but you know what I mean. And I will post are real  
names but in this fic we gave ourselves names. Just for fun. There  
real names are first and then across is they story name. So enjoy  
chapter 1 and please review and give suggestions. Oh and no flames.

Carrie (me) – Rose Mitchell  
Casey- Alex Thomas  
Katelyn- Ava Vixen  
Dennis- Stephen Anderson

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blossom field (that's where they are going to be originally from.)

It was a sunny Wednesday after noon. Rose, Ava, and Stephen, were at the   
school gym. Rose was practicing her martial arts skills, while   
Stephen was practicing his running on the treadmill. He had to stay fit  
for track. Ava, on the other hand was just laying on one of the yoga  
mats. She wasn't doing yoga but she was drawing.

"Ava, I've told you a million times, when you come with us to the gym  
to say you'd yoga' you should actually do it!" Rose said as she did a  
back flip and landed into a split.

"Hey yoga is all about 'being one with nature' and 'relaxing your   
body' drawing relaxes my body. Plus I am on the mat aren't I" Ava  
said, not looking up from her drawing.

"Give it up Rose, you know that the day Ava starts doing yoga is the  
day we get sucked into Fruits basket" He said, gesturing to the book  
that was lying on top of his back pack.

Rose just gave a little laugh as she started on the punching bag.

It was after school and they were the only ones in the gym.

"Hey Rose I thought you said you were practicing your Martial arts."   
Ava asked "That is cheerleading" she added

"Cheerleading, martial arts it doesn't matter she said. "As long as I  
can kick ass and still be on the squad, I don't care." She added

"Hey where is Alex, I thought she was going to meet us here"? Stephen   
asked as he started to run faster.

"She wanted to check out this new book store." Ava said, still not   
looking up from her drawing.

"What else is new?" Rose said. She had stop mutilating the punching  
bag and started practicing her wall flips.

"Rose, just watching you do that stuff is making me nauseous."  
Stephen said as he started to run even faster.

"No what's making you nauseous is that you keep running faster, slow   
down!" Rose replied.

"Just listening to you two is making me nauseous" Ava said, still   
drawing.

Just then Alex burst into the gym holding a new book. Its was covered  
in black leather, except the spine which was green leather.  
"Guys, I got a new book," She gasped. She had ran the whole entire  
way form the book store.

"What's new?" the other three said at the same time, as Stephen threw  
her his water bottle.

"Thanks" Alex said as she took a gulp. "No but seriously you guys, I  
got it from a magic store, come take a look." She added.

That seemed to get their attention.

"Well I guess we could take a break" Ava said as she sat up on the  
mat as Alex came and sat next to her.

"Yea cause you worked so hard" Rose said with a sarcastic tone as she  
and Stephen joined them on the mat.

"Look, I found this one spell, it looks pretty cool." Alex said as  
she showed them the spell.

Stephen was reading his Fruits Basket book. He was too interested in  
the book to care about any silly spells that could never happen  
anyways.

"Let me see that" Rose said she looked at the spells.

"The spell of fantasy" Rose said looking at the spell

"There is no way these can work Alex" Ava said taking the book from  
Rose.

"Hey you don't know" Alex said. "Anything can happen with a little  
bit of imagination." She added.

"Whatever" Stephen mumbled as he continued to read his book.

"Well actually if I range some of the words it may send us into are   
fantasy" Rose said as she started writing on a piece of paper.

"You mean like into Fruits basket"? Asked Stephen

"It might" Rose said, not looking up from her paper

"Well then Ava you better start working on your yoga" Stephen said to   
her with a grin.

"Not a chance, because it's never going to happen" Ava said. She   
thought this sound very stupid. Magic didn't exist.

"Hold up Rose, the book says we need some sort of crystal in order  
for the spell to work at all" Alex said as she read the spell

"No problem" Rose said. She took off her necklace, which was a purple   
string with a hunk of amethyst on the end.

"Amethyst is suppose to be one of the most powerful crystals ever"  
Rose said with a grin. "Plus it's purple and pretty and it goes with   
anything" she added.

"I'm telling you it's not going to work!" Ava yelled.

"Oh Ava stop being a brat." Stephen said

"It probably won't work but its fun to try" Alex said

"Ready" Rose said. She looked at Ava. "Come on we'll try it once, it   
won't work and then we'll go for pizza." Rose said to her.

"Fine but when god see's what were doing were going to go to hell."   
Ava said, finally giving in

"You can sit next to me." Rose said, grinning at her.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Just read this spell as we all hold the string connected to the  
crystal over the book."

Stephen then laid his book down on the mat. They all held the string  
and circled it around the book.

(Okay I know this is something from  
charmed but it is cool. I do not own charmed either.)  
Then they all started to say the spell

"May the dreams in my heart be real  
let this world I seek be ideal."

At this point the Amethyst started to glow.  
They all stopped and stared at the Amethyst they were holding.

"What just happened?" asked Ava

"It must be working" Alex answered

"Should we keep going?" Stephen asked

"No reason to stop what we started" Rose answered.

So they continued the next part of the spell

"Let time stop in this world till we return  
so of are missing people will not learn."

The crystal glowed even bright" But they just continued with the last   
part

"So send us now through space and time  
as we finish this magical rhyme!" The finished very loudly.

The amethyst got even bright then with a zap of electricity, they  
were gone.

The gym was completely empty. Well except for the Fruits  
basket book, that still laid on the yoga mat.

Out side the gym  
everything stood still. Cars were frozen in the streets; people were  
still, animals were motionless. Nothing could move until the four  
teenagers returned.

The only place that's had movement was inside the  
Fruits basket book. As now, the book had just gained 4 new Characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys so that is chapter 1. Hoped you all like it. It was kind of straight forward but I wanted everyone to understand everything. The next chapters will get better and better. Please review and give suggestions. No flames please. Also I am going to give description of what everyone looks like.

Rose- Long wavy red hair and long blonde highlights, green almond shaped eyes, 5'4", and tanish sort of skin color.

Alex- Short blue/black with silver tips hair but a few inches longer on one side, big blue round eyes, 5'7", dark skin because she is Native American.

Ava- Chin length brown hair, with red thick chunks, small round brown eyes, 5'6", and tanish sort of skin color.

Stephen- Short black hair with blue streaks, round brown eyes, 5'8", and cream skin color.


	2. I don't think were in Kansas anymore

**In the fruits basket book**

The four friends were in an alley in the book. They were temporally  
unconscious. After a few minutes Rose started to stir. She lifted her  
head up.

"Oh what happened?" she muttered to herself.

She looked at the opening at the alley. She saw that there was a bunch  
of traffic and Japanese people walking pass them.

"Guys wake up!" rose said to the others.

The other started to stir and get up.

"Just 5 more minutes mommy" Stephen said as he rolled around on his  
other side.

"Get up Jackass!" Ava yelled as she hit him.

"Ahhhh!" Stephen yelled

Rose, Alex, and Ava started to laugh

"Guys where are we"? Alex asked as she looked around

"I think were in the book," Rose said

"WHAT!" Ava yelled

"It worked were in the book"? Alex asked excitedly.

"Awesome"! Stephen yelled, punching his fist in the air

"Leave it to mommy's boy to think this is awesome." Ava said.

Ava was worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. Magic doesn't exist.  
Ava just wanted to say the stupid spell so Rose would buy them pizza.

"Ava calm down, you knew this could happen" Stephen said to her

"SHUT UP!" Ava yelled at him. "Incase you haven't noticed Einstein, WERE IN A FUCKIN' BOOK!!!" Ava yelled back.

"Knock it off you two!" Alex said to them

Then without knowing what happened all 3 of them were fighting. They  
didn't even know why they were yelling, they just wanted to yell.

"Guy---"Rose tried to say but they cut her off by there yelling

"Guy---"Rose tried again but they cut her off by there yelling.

Now she was getting mad. This was ridiculous they were just yelling  
for no reason. They knew this could happen.

Rose was still holding on to the string that was holding the amethyst. Her grip got tighter and tighter around the string as she got angrier and angrier.

"STOP"! She yelled, thrusting the amethyst in front of her. The  
Amethyst gave a bright glow. When it stopped, everything was frozen.

The traffic, the people walking on the sidewalks, and of course her  
3 friends that stood in front of her still in mid yell.

She looked at the amethyst in half amazed half frighten look. She lifted up the  
amethyst in front of Ava, Alex, and Stephen.

"Unfreeze them." Rose said to the amethyst, hoping it would work. They  
crystal gave a glow over the 3 frozen friends.

The crystal stopped glowing and then Ava, Alex, and Stephen continued arguing.

Then Alex noticed that the traffic right outside of the alley was frozen.

"Guys look! Alex said pointing the traffic out to her friends.

"Yea, I think I did that," Rose said in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT"! The other 3 yelled at the same time.

"How da' hell did you manage to do that"?! Stephen asked her.

She held up the crystal as an answer.

"Well 'Samantha' if you think you're so magical then will you please unfreeze everything." Ava said in a sarcastic tone.

"Keep your pants on." Rose snapped back as she raised the crystal.

"Yea, for all of are sakes." Stephen mumbled.

Alex elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it and just watch." Alex said to him.

Rose held the crystal in front of her and tried to concentrate.

"Unfreeze everything." She said to the crystal.

There was a flash of purple electricity. The flash was so bright that they had to cover their eyes. When the purple electricity went away, everything was normal again.

They all just stared at rose and the amethyst. Since when could Rose perform magic? They only things she could do was cheerleading and bull-shitting her way through English class.

"Rose where did you get the amethyst from?" Alex asked her.

Rose stared at the amethyst.

"It's a family heirloom. It belonged to my great-great-great-a lot of great, grandma." Rose answered

"Ummm do you remember when she first got the amethyst?" Ava asked her.

"Yea, it was in Salem, you know back when they thought witches were real." Rose said to her.

"Okay let me try" Stephen said. "Rose what ever happened to your grandma." He added to her.

"Oh she was actually trialed for being a witch. It's pretty weird actually; the village people thought that the crystal was magical." Rose said very quietly.

"There's answer," Alex said.

"You're a witch!" Stephen said excitedly.

"Weird because I have been calling you a bitch all this time, well I was close" Ava said.

"Chill Ava." Alex said to her.

Rose just stared at the ground. She was thinking, "How can I be a witch" over and over again.

"Hey rose, it's going to be okay." Ava said to her.

Rose just looked at her and smiled. Finally Ava was being Ava again.

"Well since were here, why don't we have some fun?" Stephen asked his friends.

"Sound good to me." All the girls said.

"Hey before we do anything I have an idea." Rose said with an evil grin.

"Alex can I see your book of spells?" Rose asked her

"Yea." Alex said. She dug around her bag and pulled out her book. "Here" she added to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose said to Alex.

Rose sat down and started flipping through the book. Ava, Alex, and Stephen sat down next her.

"Rose, what are you looking for?" Stephen asked her.

"This." She said as she found the page and turned the book around to show them.

They all looked at the page.

"Enhance your gifts" Alex read.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ava asked her.

"A spell" Rose said. "If were going to be in a book, we might as well have fun with it," Rose added.

"What does the spell do"? Alex asked Rose.

"Exactly what it say's." Rose answered

She held the crystal right in front of Alex and said the spell.

"_Hear these words_

_Hear my rhyme_

_Enhance her gifts through space and time_

_Make Alex's gifts more of a power_

_Within this time and hour."_

After Rose said her spell, the amethyst started to give a faint glow and started to spin. The amethyst spinned faster and faster, and with every spin, they crystal glowed brighter and bright.

Then the amethyst exploded a bright color and landed on Alex.

When the amethyst stopped glowing, the rest of the gang so that Alex was knocked off her feet and was lying on the ground.

"Alex!" Stephen yelled and went over to her.

"Great Rose, your witch craft killed Alex"!!! Ava yelled to her.

"Ava take a chill pill"! Rose yelled back to her.

"Guys calm down" Stephen yelled at both of them. "She's awake."

Rose and Ava around to see Stephen helping Alex up.

"Alex are you okay" Rose asked her.

"Yea I'm fine." She said.

"Well is anything different" Ava asked her

Alex got up and walked around. Nothing felt different, no surge of incredible power.

"I feel exactly the same," Alex said. "Except my back hurts a little bit," she added.

"Sorry about that" Rose said, as she looked in the book what was supposed to happen.

"The book says that your gifts will now be transformed into supernatural powers, but you have to discover them on you own" Rose said as she shut the book. "Oh and there are at least 2 powers." Rose added.

"Well I guess that I am just going to have to find out," Alex said as she started to walk over to her friends.

Alex then heard a crunch under one of her foot.

She looked under and picked up a can that she just stepped on.

Then everything flashed. It was like she was having a dream only everything was in black and white.

Alex saw her friends talking to each other. Then she saw a big heavy dumpster, roll down from the hill above them in the ally. Her friends didn't realize anything was going on. Then the dumpster hit Stephen while the girls jumped back. Stephen just lay there unconscious while the girls went to see if he was okay.

Then all of the sudden she came out of it and everything was back to normal.

"Alex you okay"? Ava asked her.

"MOVE"! She yelled

"What?!?!" The other asked her.

"Move, over here!" Alex yelled at them.

Alex rushed over and moved them to part of the ally that she knew that the dumpster wouldn't hit.

"Alex what the hell is going on"? Ava asked her in an irritated voice.

"Wait you'll see." Alex said.

Then without any warning, the dumpster from on top of the hill came thundering down and right where Stephen would have been standing.

Before the dumpster could go into the streets, she held up her crystal and told it to freeze. The amethyst shot out a stream of purple at the dumpster and the dumpster stayed still.

Rose, Ava, and Stephen stared at Alex.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"!! Stephen said to Alex as he hugged her.

"You welcome" she replied.

"So I guess you found you power." Rose said to her.

"Yep, I have the gift of premonition." Alex said. "Well who is next" She added.

So rose preformed the spell on all of them (including her self) and they all discovered their powers. (I'll post the powers at the end.)

"So now that were all powerful and everything, shall we explore the world were in?" Rose said.

"Were should we go" Ava asked.

Alex looked at her watch and said, "Well it is time for school so let go and maybe we'll meet the cast of fruits basket."

"Ok but where is that" Stephen asked as he got up and got their bags.

"I can help with that," Rose said as she grabbed her bad from Stephen.

"Take us to the school were Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and the rest of the fruits basket kids go, but make sure we are discrete." Rose said.

With a flash of purple light they were all gone, and the next part of their adventure was just beginning.

Powers 

Rose- slayer powers (Buffy's) and the power to freeze

Alex- premonition and invisibility

Ava- Telekinesis and Telepathy

Stephen- Super speed and the power to fly

Ok so here is the end of chapter 2, sorry it took me so long. And I hope you guys don't think it totally sucked. I just though I would have a little fun with it and it will make the story more fun in the future. I made this chapter long because to make up for not update in about 6 months or so. Ok well review and tell me what you think. The more review, the more I know that you like it and the faster I will make the next chapter. So review but please no flames. Thank you

**Raquella**


	3. Foreign exchange students

**At the Sohma House**

It was a beautiful morning at the Sohma house. Tohru was finishing making breakfast, Shigure was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, **(or tea I don't know which one) **Yuki was still trying to get up, and Kyo was lying on the roof, trying to hide from the fact the he started his first day of school with his cousin Yuki.

A few minutes later Tohru went into the dining room and set up the table with all sort of great food.

"Tohru, every thing looks and smells great." Shigure said as he put down his paper to look at all of the yummy food.

"It sure does Miss Honda." Yuki said, walking in the dining room and sitting across Shigure.

"Well thank you." Tohru said with a big smile. "Shouldn't someone get Kyo?" Tohru added to Shigure

"Oh don't worry about him; he'll come down when he's hungry." Shigure said to Tohru as he and Yuki started to dig in to breakfast. "He probably thinks that if he hides long enough, he won't have to go to his first day of school" Shigure added.

"That would be fine by me." Yuki said as he was about to take another bite of his noodles. **(I don't know what they eat for breakfast.)**

"Don't worry you damn rat, I don't won't to go to your stupid school either." Kyo said as he finally came down for breakfast.

"Good Morning Kyo." Tohru said in a cheerful voice.

"Calm down Kyo, you'll probably like it more than you think." Shigure said to him.

Kyo gave him a dirty look, sat down at the table, and started eating.

"Like that would ever happen, why the hell would want to go to school with so many damn people?" Kyo asked him in an angry voice."

"Oh speaking of people, I forgot to tell you about the new foreign exchanged students."

"Why would we care about stupid foreign students" Kyo snapped at him. He was still very angry about going to a school with Yuki, and living with him.

Yuki, who was sitting next to Kyo, smacked him over the head

"You stupid cat, shut up and let Shigure speak." Yuki said to him

Kyo was about to retort back but Shigure started speaking first.

"Anyway, these foreign exchange students will be staying with us in the guest house." Shigure said. "Akito called me last night and told me the Sohma's were hosting the exchange program and thought that it would do us good to have them live with us." Shigure added.

"That so exciting!" Tohru said with glee. She didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that foreign exchange students would be living with them or that there was a guest house in the back yard.

"Shigure do you really think this is a good idea" Yuki said to his older cousin with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Yea, she already found out about our secret, we really don't need more to find out." Kyo said as he pointed to Tohru.

"Well that only depends if there girls right" Tohru said to Shigure.

"Your right Tohru, but there will be girls" Shigure said as he started to read his paper again. "Three girls and one boy." He added to them over his paper.

"That's kind of exciting that there will be more girls living here." Tohru said happily.

"Speak for yourself" Kyo said.

"Oh come on Kyo, I bet it will be nice having three more high school girls living here" Shigure said in a dreamy voice. "I wonder what they will look like" He added as he started to day dream about them.

"Pervert!" Yuki and Kyo yelled at Shigure.

Tohru looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Oh no, were going to be late for school and I didn't even clean up!" Tohru said in shock.

"Oh don't worry about cleaning up Tohru, you just go to school and make the exchanged students feel welcome." Shigure said to her with a smile.

"Ok then, good-bye Shigure!" Tohru said as she, Yuki, and Kyo grabbed their bags and started for the door.

"Oh don't forget to bring the foreign exchanged students home with you." Shigure said to them as they started to leave. "And have a good first day of school Kyo!" Shigure added to Kyo.

"Screw you!" He yelled as he shut the door behind the three of them.

Shigure smirked and just finished reading the rest of the paper.

**Meanwhile at the high school**

Rose, Alex, Ava, and Stephen appeared behind the school in a flash of purple light. There was no one there to see them so Rose knew that the crystal did its job right.

"Well what do we do now Rose"? Stephen asked her.

"Since when have I been the leader?" She asked him. "I am just going along just like the rest of you" She added to them

"Well you are the one you said we should come here." Ava said to her.

"Okay before we start a war in this book, let's go into the school and hopefully everything will work out." Alex said.

"Bless you Alex!" Rose said to her in deep gratitude.

The four of them grabbed their bags and headed to the head of the school. They were about to enter when a man who was standing at the doors stopped them. He was around 23; messy silver hair, crystal blue eyes, and was about 6'7". Like the four friends, he looked like he didn't belong to this world.

"Hello and welcome to your new high school." He said to them. "And welcome to fruits basket" He added with a grin.

When the man said the last bit, all four of them looked shocked.

"What was that last part?" Stephen asked the man. "And who are you?" She added to him.

"Oh I am sorry, let me introduce my self. I am Caldwell Adelio, but you can call me Chilli. I own my own frozen treats shop nearby." He then handed Rose a business card that said "Chilli's frozen treat shop."

"And I said Welcome to fruits basket." Chilli said to them.

All of them looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. They haven't talked about what would happen if there secret was discovered, Finally Rose spoke, and as she spoke she kept a firm grip on the crystal, just in case.

"How do you know that this is fruits basket. What are you"? She asked him.

"There's no need to be afraid, your secret is safe with me." Chilli said with them in a soothing voice.

"But how do you know all of this, how did you find out." Ava asked him

"Well every witch, magical creature, or human with supernatural powers need a mentor, a guardian angel you may say." Chilli said to them.

"And so you are our mentor?" Alex asked him.

"Well at first I was just Rose's but now that Rose has tampered with your gifts and made them stronger, then I guess I am a mentor to all of you." Chilli said with a little smile at Rose.

Rose just stared at Chilli, countless questions running through her head. Questions like; how long have he known that she was a witch, why didn't he come sooner to mentor her, and how did he know the she and her friends would be here.

Chilli could tell that the young witch staring at her was very confused. When he first learned about his powers he was confused to.

"Listen, we really don't have enough time to answer all the questions that you want to ask me." Chilli said to the four of them.

"What's the hurry?" Stephen asked him.

"Your classes are going to start in a few minutes; you don't want to be late for your first day at a new school." Chilli said to them.

Before any of them could say anything to each other, Chilli started handing out class schedule and uniforms to each of them.

"Here are your class schedule and uniforms, you guys can changed in the locker room and on top of your schedules are your locker number and combinations." Chilli said to them. "After school you will go with the Sohma's and Tohru to their house because you will be living there until time to go back to your world." Chilli continued

"When will we go home"? Rose asked him.

"You'll no when." Chilli said to her. "And remember that this world is just like your world." He said.

"Okay what is that cryptic suppose to mean"? Ava asked him.

"He means that everything happens for a reason, and we are here for a reason." Alex said.

"Quite right." Chilli said.

"Is there something here were suppose to do?" Rose asked Chilli.

"Maybe, and when it comes you'll know. Just live your life here the same as you would in your world" Chilli told them.

The bell then rang and all of the other students that were hanging around started going into the school.

"You better hurry; don't want you to be late." Chilli said.

"Meet me at my shop tonight at midnight, use the crystal" He said looking at Rose

"Okay, we will" They all answered as they started heading the school.

"Oh and guys." He said as the all headed back to him. "Now that you have your powers, demons will be all over you so you may want to practice with them as much as possible." He added to them.

They nodded to him and continued back into the school. Once inside they changed went to their lockers to put away all of their belongings and then headed to there first class that they all had together.

**In class**

"So anyone else thought that guy was a bit creepy?" Ava asked her three friends

"Extremely!" Rose said to her. "Especially since her knew all along that he was a mentor." She added to them

"Yea I thought that was weird too." Stephen said to her. "It's like he knew you were a witch before you did." HE added to her.

"Well at least there is one person her that we don't have to keep our secret from." Alex said.

"That's true but does anyone know what we are supposed to do here"? Asked Stephen.

"Not quite sure but I know that it's something great and important." Rose said.

"Well all I know is that we better stay close to the fruits basket people, be careful that are secret isn't found out, and be sure that we practice are powers so we aren't killed while we are here." Ava said to them.

"Well the first one won't be so hard to do." Alex said to Ava with a grin.

"Why is that"? Stephen asked Alex.

"Because Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are right there." Rose said pointing to them.

Tohru were standing with here friends Hanna and Uo **(sorry can't spell),** Yuki was standing at the back of the class, and Kyo was sitting at his desk while a whole bunch of girls were around him asking him questions. **(Remember the teacher hasn't come yet so there all just hanging around.)**

"Are you really prince Yuki's cousin" A girl asked Kyo

"He not as handsome as the prince" Another girl said to her friend

"Oh I think he very handsome." The friend said back to her.

Kyo was getting very angry. It was bad enough that he had to go to school with Yuki and live with him, but now all these girls were driving him crazy. Kyo finally lost it, which actually wasn't that hard for him to do.

"Will you all leave me the hell alone!!!!" He yelled as he got form his desk and tried running away from them.

But the girl who said he was very handsome grabbed his arm.

"Wait please don't go!" She said to him.

But Kyo was so angry that he twisted her around and put her arm all the way behind her back. It was very painful for her. (**Remember back in the anime and manga about what he did to the girl.) **

All of the girls started shouting at Kyo to let the girl go. And the girl was crying and tell her how much he was hurting her.

Rose saw all of this and even though she knew this happened in the book, she wasn't going to let him do this to her. At least not while she was there to stop it.

"**HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER"!!! **Rose yelled at him. Rose quickly ran over to Kyo and the girl. Rose spinned around and kicked Kyo in the face with all the strength she could muster. That's saying a lot since she just got new super strength.

Kyo was flown off the girl and across the room.

Rose stared at him in terror as she realized what she had just done.

The whole class was staring at her and Kyo. The girl that Kyo was hurting got up and muttered a thank you to Rose and moved by her friends.

"Rose what were you thinking!" Ava yelled at her

"That girl was in pain and I just couldn't stand to watch it." Rose said in a panicked voice.

"We know you were just trying to help but did you have to kick him so hard?" Stephen asked her

"I didn't mean to, I guess I can't control my own strength." She said in a quiet voice

"Wait till he find's out that your going to be living in his house." Alex whispered to Rose with a small smile.

They all heard a moan and Kyo started to get up form the ground. Rose had broken Kyo's nose and his face was covered in blood. Rose thought this may be the best time to try to make amends with Kyo.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hit you so hard, I was just trying to get you to let go of that girl." Rose said to Kyo as she tried to help him up.

But before Rose could even extend her hand Kyo jumped up of from the floor, pushed Rose out of his way, Yelled "Damn it all!", and jumped out of the window.

The four friends looked at each other.

"Well I'm glad you two got out on the right foot" Ava said to Rose sarcastically.

"I'd say they did." Alex said with a little laugh.

"Yea, her foot in his face." Stephen said and he, Alex, and Ava started laughing hysterically.

Rose gave them a dirty look and sat down in a nearby empty desk just as the teacher walked in.

For the rest of the hour all Rose could think of is how she is suppose to help the cast of fruits basket if she just broken one of the main character's nose?

**Okay well there is chapter 3, I hope you all like it. I thought some of it was kind of lame but I had to explain everything to you guys so you know what you're reading. So Anyway please read and review. The more reviews the quicker I will write the next chapter. And to let you all know is that the character Chilli is my friend Andy. He wanted to be in the story so there he is. **

**Raquella**


	4. Kyo's Temper

_**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. I don't own Fruits basket, Charmed, or anything else I may use in this story. Enjoy!!! Hey, I know I already wrote this chapter, but I only got one review! Which is okay but I am warning you I wont write another chapter until I get another 4 reviews. Thanks for reading!!!**_

_**Thank you CurlyAngel for reviewing!!!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At School**

Everyone was in class, everyone Except Kyo, who was hiding behind the school. He was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. All he could think of was that red headed bitch. What was her deal? He was having a bad day; he didn't mean to hurt that girl. But she wouldn't leave him alone! And then that girl had to kick him in the face. What was she, the protector of all humans? The one thing that Kyo didn't get is how could she break his nose? He knew that girls can be strong, he have gotten beaten up by Kagura enough to know that. But when she kicked him it felt stronger than Kagura, it felt unnatural. But he didn't really had time to worry about her. His nose couldn't stop bleeding and now it was crooked. He was thinking about running back to the house when he heard a voice.

"Well that must have been one of the stupidest things you've ever done." Yuki said to his cousin.

"Shut up! How was I suppose to no that there were so many crazy girls here" Kyo said angrily.

"You couldn't keep your emotions in check and now I have to suffer. What you do here not only affects you but it affects me as well." Yuki said.

"Well I am sorry that I upset his royal highness, I only came back so I can kick your ass, I didn't know I would have to live with you!" Kyo shouted.

"Well if you would have defeated me sooner then you could have gone back to the mountains, but you better get use to going to school here, because your going to be here for a while." Yuki said coldly

While Yuki and Kyo were arguing, class had let out. Tohru had sneaked down and hid behind a corner of the school. This way she could watch Kyo and Yuki and be there if there was a fight, as there usually was.

Tohru wasn't the only one who was spying on Yuki and Kyo. Across from Tohru were Rose, Alex, Ava, and Stephen. Rose felt really bad about what happened to Kyo, so she came down here to check on him. The other three went with her, just in case. Even though they remembered what happened in the book, they knew that anything can happen. But so far the same thing was happening that was suppose to happen. Kyo and Yuki were fighting, again.

"Don't count on it rat, I am going to make you wish you had never been born." Kyo yelled at Yuki

Yuki gave a snort

"Kyo, a girl just sent you flying across the room and broke your nose" Yuki said. "Which looks like it was quite painful" He added

Ava elbowed Rose in the ribs. She gave Rose a half angry half proud look. Rose knew Ava wasn't quite sure if she was proud of Rose or mad at her. Before they could discuss the matter, Kyo started shouting again.

"Hey, that little bitch caught me off guard. If it wasn't for this crazy school of girls, I would have been on my toes." Kyo said. "Besides, she barely touched me" He added

"What a Jackass." Rose said in anger

"It doesn't matter what he says, we know you kicked his ass" Ava said, now proud that Rose broke Kyo's nose. Ava didn't like anyone calling her friends bad names, except her.

"I know we can only use our power for good but I would like to turn invisible right now and give him a major wedgie." Alex said with a grin

"Why a wedgie?" Stephen asked her

"It's just something I always wanted to do" Alex said

They couldn't continue the conversation though because Yuki started talking.

"I highly doubt that, but in any case just stay away from her in the future." Yuki said calmly

"Don't worry; I am not going to hang around any of these freaks that go to this school." Kyo said

Yuki gave Kyo a skeptical look

"WHAT!?" Kyo asked

"Kyo did you get a good look at the girl." Yuki asked his cousin

"No, why the hell would I do that?" Kyo asked

"Because you stupid cat, if you did you would have noticed she was American. You would also have noticed that she had three friends with her, one boy and two girls. So in conclusion they are the foreign exchange students and they will be living with us.

Kyo had a look of horror on his face.

Tohru stood listening. All they did was fight. She couldn't understand why Kyo and Yuki couldn't just get along. But if Tohru was hoping That Yuki and Kyo would stop fighting, she was mistaking.

Kyo seemed to be more upset than before. It was the combination of having to live with that red head and having Yuki point out how dumb he was.

Kyo started to yell and shout at Yuki. He wasn't really making sense. But then you could hear the words "I'm going to kill you" and he ran towards Yuki.

Rose knew that her job was to protect the innocence. So she started to run out to stop Kyo. But before she could move Stephen wrapped his arms around her. That stopped Ava and Alex too, who were about to do the same thing.

"Wait" Stephen whispered and nodded towards the other side of the school.

Stephen has seen what they had not. Tohru was already out there trying to stop Kyo. She ran in front of Kyo. Kyo then bumped into and then there was popping noise and a cloud of orange smoke. Tohru accidentally turned Kyo into a cat.

"Oh I am so sorry. But you seem to be having a bad and I didn't want it to be worse. You could get in trouble for fighting." Tohru said to Kyo

"What is up with the girls in this school? Why can't you just leave me along? You don't belong here anyway, just go away!" Kyo shouted at Tohru.

Tohru looked like someone just smacked her across the face. This is pretty much what Kyo did. Tohru muttered an apology and turned around and left.

Kyo was in shock over what he just said.

"So are you going to hit me now?" Kyo said to Yuki

"I think it would hurt more if I didn't." Yuki said as he followed Tohru.

Yuki was about to turn the corner when he stopped.

"Kyo I think your one of the most idiotic people in the world, but here is some advice. Not every one is trying to hurt you. So in the future you may not want to yell at them or tackle them." Yuki said as he walked out of sight.

After a few seconds of silence there was a popping noise and another puff of orange smoke. Kyo had changed back.

Stephen pulled Rose, Ava, and Alex back behind the wall before the smoke could clear.

A minute later Kyo had changed and was running away from the school. He was heading home.

"Class" Stephen muttered to the three girls and pushed them to their next class.

**Outside the school**

Stephen and the girls were waiting for Yuki and Tohru. Rose was ready to pull a Kyo and run for it. She had a feeling going to the Sohma house was liking go to the gallows.

"Everything will be fine" Alex said to Rose

"If he tries to hurt you we'll kick his ass" Stephen said

"No, were suppose to be here to protect them." Rose said seriously "I probably ruined everything by breaking his nose" She added with a guilty tone.

"Hey, he had it coming" Ava said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, Chilli said we should practice and that's what you were doing." She added

"Hello, you must be the exchange students" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Yuki Sohma. Tohru wasn't with him.

"_Tohru must be at work" _Ava said to them in their minds.

"My name is Yuki Sohma and you will be staying with me and my family for the duration of your stay" Yuki said as he stretched out his hand.

They all shook his hand.

"I'm Stephen Anderson, this is Ava Vixen (points to Ava), Alex Thomas (points to Alex), and Rose Mitchell (points to Rose)

"It's nice to meet you all; I hoped you all enjoy your first day." Yuki said to them.

"Oh it was quite exciting" Ava said with a grin.

"Yea, I think we kicked things off pretty well" Alex said with a snicker

Rose's face grew place and an angry look came over it as she jabbed Alex in the ribs with her elbow. Luckily Rose controlled her strength so it didn't hurt Alex that bad.

"_That was a really bad pun" _Rose said in her mind to Alex (if Ava is around then they all can use her telepath to talk to each other. But they all have to hear it.)

"So you found out who nose you broke" Yuki said with a chuckle.

"Yea, I am so sorry about that by the way." Rose said. "Don't worry; I don't go around randomly kicking people." She added to Yuki.

"Actually I should be thanking you. Kyo is a very violent person, someone should teach him to knock it off." Yuki said with a small smile.

"Tohru Honda lives with us too, but she had to work tonight so I'll talk you myself." Yuki said. "Shall we go?" He added

They all nodded and followed Yuki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**There it is, Chapter 4. Sorry if that chapter was kind of boring. It's hard to write the beginning of a story, lots of explaining. I can't wait till they get to battle demons and what not, then you get to see them all in action. Now I know I changed some of the wording and add things. But since there are new characters, I figured that there could be knew dialogue to. Well please read and review. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. No flames please. Thanks for reading!!!**_


	5. Social Skills, Perverts, and Temper

**Hey everybody. I am so sorry about taking so long. I have been watching Fruits Basket again and wanted to do another chapter. I thought against since the series is over, but NAHHHHHHH!!! So here is chapter 5. I apologize it being so long! I wanted to make up some long time. And soon there will be a lot more action. It's just taking a little longer than I thought. READ AND ENJOY!**

**Oh and I don't own Fruits basket, just my personal characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At School**

He has been waiting for this for awhile. He knew that eventually jumping between dimensions and taking all the powers he could; would alert the elders. The only option would be to send the witch that controlled the most magic. It just sucks that she didn't know how to use her powers. Or was it? This worked out much better for him. He didn't want to kill her, he actually haven't killed a single innocent person. And he didn't want to start now. He just wanted to get as much power as he could find in this world, including hers.

He stood on top of the roof and watched as a young girl with long wavy red hair walked out of the school. He was surprised when he saw two girls and a boy walk out with her and stood in front of the school talking with her. At first he thought maybe they just met, but he saw the way they interacted and the fact that they were all American. He didn't think anyone was suppose to be with her in this world. He watched as the 4 friends talked and another boy with grey color hair walks up to them. They all talked and he watched all 5 of them walked away.

He snaps his fingers and within a few second another man a little shorter than him, with black hair and gray eyes popped next to him.

"Yes boss?" He says to the man

"Donovan, I want you to follow the red head. Make sure she doesn't see you. Find out who she hangs out with; just find out anything you can." The Boss said to her.

Donovan just nods his head and replies "as you say boss." Donovan then pops away.

After Donovan pops away the Boss just stands there for a second, watching the last trace of the red head walking away. Then he catches a glimpse of the amethyst around her neck as it swings back and forth, past her shoulders. He needed that crystal, more than life itself. And he was prepared to do anything to get it.

And just like Donovan did shortly ago, he popped away.

**At the Sohma's**

Shigure was sitting at his computer. He was supposed to be working on another novel. But instead he was just playing games. He then heard footsteps and looked outside his office to find that Kyo was lying down on the porch. He was surprised though, actually he expected him to be back sooner.

"Had enough of school today?" Shigure said.

Kyo didn't even bother facing Shigure; he was having a really bad day. It was already bad enough that he attacked a girl, got his nose broken, and was completely awful to Tohru. He didn't need to see the look on Shigure face.

"I don't want to live here anymore." Kyo said to Shigure.

"If you can survive 4 months in the mountains, I am pretty sure you can survive more than a few days here." Shigure said looking back at his game on his computer.

"I said such terrible things to her." Kyo said in a low voice. He felt so bad, he knew what he did was uncalled for. He was afraid to even be here when she got home from work.

"Ahhh. We're talking about Tohru aren't we? You know you shouldn't be mean to people if you are just going to feel guilty afterwards." Shigure said looking at Kyo, or at least at his back.

"What ever, I just can't deal people, that's it, end of story." Kyo says

"Well sure, some people are, but you're not, you just lack experience. For example, you could probably break the table with your fist, but I also know you can hit the table and not break it, because I know you've trained yourself to control your fist. You're a black belt in martial arts, but you're a white belt in social skills." Shigure said

Kyo just sat there listening to Shigure. He knew that everything that perverted bastard was saying was true, but what was even the point of trying? Everybody just eventually shuns him. He couldn't bear to deal with rejection.

"You know someday someone is going to want to be your friend, and you there's, but if you don't prepare you won't be ready for it, then it will never happen.

"It will never happen!" Kyo said.

"Never say Never." Shigure said in a slight sing song voice.

"Ok, maybe if I find someone with brain damage, or something like that." Kyo replies

"That's the spirit!" Shigure says. "Besides I'm pretty sure that if you live in the mountains fighting bears, then you can handle this." He added with a snicker.

"I wasn't fighting Bears!" Kyo shouted angrily, finally turning around and facing Shigure.

Shigure mouth dropped when he saw Kyo's nose. There was dried blood around it, and it was black, blue, and purple, also it was crooked.

"Kyo, what happened to your nose?" Shigure asked. "Did Tohru get mad and give you what you deserve?" He added with another snicker.

Kyo scowled. "No fucking way, like she could even touch me!" He exclaimed.

"Well then-"Shigure started but then his office door opened.

Yuki stood there with Rose, Stephan, Alex, and Ava.

"Were home." Yuki said.

Kyo took that moment to sneak out before anyone could see him. Shigure was too busy looking at the 3 high school girls.

"Oh welcome back Yuki, and you must be the exchange students" Shigure said to the 4 of them.

The 4 of them nodded and smiled.

Shigure immediately started to look at the girls. All of them have changed back into their normal clothes. (In case you wondering they had their street clothes in their back packs while they were at the gym.)

Although Shigure didn't care too much about Stephen, he was wearing blue jeans, a black T shirt, and black sneakers.

Rose was wearing a dark red peasant shirt with a V neck, black jeans, black leather ankle boots, and her amethyst necklace. Shigure started to stare at how far her V neck line on her shirt went. Rose noticed this and gave him an evil flash with her eyes, a swift grin, and cracked her knuckles in a careless way. But that was enough to scare him and he moved on to Alex.

Alex was wearing dark blue Capri's, and leather boots that meet up to the end of her Capri's, and a dark purple tank top. Alex not even noticing was doing, just casually reaches her arms and stretches (classes always wear her out). This makes her tank top raises a few inches and Shigure spotted a tattoo of a wolf on her hip. This got Shigure's attention immediately.

"That's a nice tattoo." Shigure said to her.

"Why thank you." Alex says as she pulls her Tank top back down. "The Wolf is suppose to be my spiritual animal." She added with a sly grin.

Shigure was just loving that.

Stephan rolled his eyes, he knew Alex was having fun with this. But not as much fun as Ava was about to have.

Shigure looked at Ava and his jaw dropped a little.

Ava was wearing black leather pants with a silver chain as a belt, she had black alligator boots on, a black tank top that went down to her belly button but it didn't cover her belly button ring with was a black and green dragon, then over her tank top was a long sleeve see through shimmery black top, it covered her up a little but you could still see all her naked skin.

Rose, Alex, and Stephan started to snicker a little and Shigure's expression.

Yuki hit Shigure over the head.

"Shigure it's rude to stare!" Yuki said in disgust.

"I am sorry to say this is your host, my older cousin Shigure." Yuki said to the 4 of them.

Shigure gave an embarrassed smile.

"Shigure this is Mr. Stephan Anderson, Miss Rose Mitchell, Miss Alex Thomas, and Miss Ava Vixen." Yuki said and he pointed to each one of them when he said their name.

They all shook hands. Shigure kept his hand on Ava's a little bit longer than the rest though.

"Ava Vixen that is sure an interesting name." Shigure said to her. "Although it does seem to suit you" he added, giving Ava's outfit another look.

"Shigure!" Yuki exclaimed.

But Ava was ok with this.

"Wow, I was hoping our host would be handsome, but I didn't think he would be so tall too. You know what they say about tall men don't you? Ava asked Shigure was a crooked smile. "But of course that must be why you're wearing a robe." Ava added with a lick of her lips.

Shigure gave a wide grin at Ava's words.

Stephan, Rose, and Alex gave a groan.

"Your perve, meet our perve." Stephan said Yuki.

"Oh I think we are going to get along just fine!" Shigure said to Ava.

Yuki thought maybe it was time to change the conversation.

"So where did that damn Kyo go?" Yuki asked Shigure, trying to bring him back to reality.

Shigure looked at Yuki, then at the porch Where Kyo was a few minutes before.

"He probably sulked away when you came in." Shigure answered him. "I was just asking him about his nose, did you do that to him." Shigure asked him

Yuki gave a grin and a glance at Rose, whom at that moment turned bright red. Shigure looked at Yuki and then at Rose's tomato colored face.

"No, you have got to be kidding me." Shigure said looking at Rose.

Rose just sat there and was thinking if she should just hightail to the door, or play dead. Then she decided just to deal with it. Yuki then started talking.

"Kyo decided to be a little bit ruff today at school with one of the girls, and Miss Mitchell took a creative way to make him stop." Yuki said with a great big smile.

Shigure started laughing.

"You know I barely touched him, it probably just startled him enough to stop." Rose said in a hush voice.

"Barely? Rose you sent him flying across the classroom!" Ava exclaimed with glee.

Rose flashed her, a death look.

"So this is a very nice house Shigure." Alex said quickly changing the topic.

"Why thank you Alex." Shigure said. "We have a special guest house in the back, that's where you 4 will be staying." Shigure added.

"Awww, we won't be staying in here with you?" Ava asked with slight disappointment in her voice.

Shigure looked at Ava and smiled. "Well I'm sure I can rearrange some things for you." He said to her.

"Down girl!" Stephan yelled.

"Hey Yuki, would you mind showing us where the guest house is." Alex asked him.

"Of course not Miss Thomas, just follow me." He said and the 4 of them followed Yuki.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, I hope to see you soon." Shigure called behind them.

"Don't worry, we will be back!" Ava called from down the hallway.

Rose, Stephan, and Alex rolled their eyes. They followed Yuki down the hallway, out the back door, and a few feet back was a small house.

"This is where you will be staying, but feel free to visit us anytime, and we can all walk to school together." Yuki said to them.

"That would be great." Rose replied.

"Here is the key, and make yourself at home." Yuki said to them and handed Stephan the key.

"Thank you." Stephan said.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go finish some homework, feel free to stop by if you have any questions." Yuki said.

They said bye and thank to Yuki. Yuki then went back to the house and the 4 of them went into the Guest House.

It was very nice and cozy. There was a kitchen that connected with the living room. A small table, and couch, and a TV. There was a bathroom and 2 rooms with two beds in each one.

"So who's living with Stephan?" Ava asked them.

Alex and Rose both looked at Ava.

"ME?" Ava asked?

"Jeez Ava, I don't have any dieses." He said to her.

"Relax Ava, one room is a little bigger than the other, we can stick your bed in there and us 3 will room together." Rose said to her.

"Yes, I get my own room!" Stephan yelled!.

Alex was thinking about how they should all move the bed in there room when a thought popped up.

"Ava, you have telekinesis, why don't you move it." Alex said to her. "It would be a good time to practice your powers." She added.

Ava liked the sound of that. She looked out the window to make sure no one was watching.

"Ok, stand back because I don't know how well this will go." She said to them.

Rose, Stephan, And Alex stood back; they even stood next to the windows just to make sure no one would be peaking in.

Ava stared at the bed, then imagined her lifting it. She raised her hands and she could feel the strength of the bed lift up. It took ever thing in her to keep that bed in the air. Then she moved her hands towards her, guiding the bed out of Stephan's room. She moved her hands and the bed gently soared into the girl's room. Ava then moved her hands so that the bed twirled around, then she gently put her hands down and the bed was on the same wall that Alex's bed was.

Ava then walked over to the couch and crashed. She felt like she just, well lifted a bed by herself.

"Ava, that was amazing!" Rose yelled.

Rose thought it was so cool to see her friend, whom yesterday her best skill was drawing, now lifting her bed with her mind.

"Well we got are rooms together but what about our stuff." Ava asked them, still lying on the couch.

"Well I noticed that when I was looking for my jeans." Stephan said. "Noticed how I wasn't wearing these before we went to the gym"? He asked them.

The girls started but they looked exactly the same. Then Alex noticed it.

"You were wearing the ones with the bleach stain at the bottom." Alex said. She should know, she was the one that was measuring bleach during science class and dropped it and some splashed on Stephan's pants.

"Exactly, I was just thinking about how I didn't want to wear those, I want my new jeans, and I just pulled it out of my bag. I think somehow the amethyst put some magic in out backpacks that we can grab what we need of ours from our world." Stephan said.

Rose grabbed her bag. She knew that she had to think of something that wasn't in her bag. Then she thought of her comforter. Her tie dye comforter, with the a tear from it because it was 10 years old. Rose kept imagining it and reached inside her back. Then she felt something soft and pulled it out. Out came her comforter, the same exact one that was in her bedroom.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Rose said.

So for the next few hours they thought about what they needed and pulled it out of their bags. Then they fixed the house the way they wanted it. Afterwards they finished their homework. Then Rose checked the fridge and found that someone stocked it, and Rose found ingredients to make chicken stir fry and rice. All of this took until 11 p.m.

Rose knew that they had to go see Chilli in an hour, but she wanted to do some star gazing until the left. With Alex practice being invisible, Ava drawing without putting her hands directly on the pencil, and Stephan flying from room to room, she knew it would be ok.

Rose stepped outside and started to walked around staring at the stars. She was trying to decide which place would be the best view. Then she heard voices. She started to walk further until she saw Tohru and Kyo. She hid behind the tree and watched them talk.

"I always loved the cat from the zodiac, and I hope we can be friends." Tohru said to Kyo with a happy smile.

'_This must be where Tohru hits Kyo cuz she thought he was a stalker'_ Rose thought with a grin on her face.

Kyo looked down and Rose could see a slight smile.

"What are you the year of the cat fan club? He asked Tohru. "Come on lets go back to the house." He added to Tohru.

"Ok!" Tohru exclaimed and they head back to the house.

Rose was glad that they were getting along. She was kind of worrying of what there presence here would disturb the story, but so far everything was going ok.

She watched them head back to the house and she walked behind Shigure's house. That's when she saw a huge tree. She thought it would be a perfect spot to see the stars.

She jumped on the bottom branch and started climbing up. Within a few minutes she was standing on the tallest and thickest branch and holding on to a branch above it.

She then looked up at the stars.

'_Wow, what a perfect view of the bigger dipper'_ she thought. After a few minutes she saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish." She muttered to herself.

But no wish popped to mind. She was already dealing with something entirely magical, why wish for anything else. She just wished she knew why she was here.

"Hmmm, maybe I should wish for knowing." She muttered to herself. But what's the point. If she knew then there would be no point being here. She knew she would know soon enough.

Rose just stood there at the stars, thinking about everything that happened. She didn't even hear and footsteps nearby.

Behind her Kyo emerged from the house. He was glad that Tohru and him could patch things up. He didn't know why but it was nice having someone to be there for him. Although why she was so happy all the time, he didn't have a freaking clue.

Kyo started to climb the latter to the roof. He like being outside, especially at night. He liked being by himself, looking at the stars and thinking. He didn't know that a few feet behind was a girl who felt the same way.

But as he climb on the roof he looked behind the house at the guest house and saw the lights were on.

'_Fuck, I was hoping that maybe Shigure was pulling a joke.'_ Kyo thought. He didn't want to see any of them, especially the red headed bitch.

Then as he was turning his head he saw the big tree, and the same bitch he was just thinking about was standing on the top branch, her head tilted up. She was contently looking at the stars.

But when Kyo saw her so suddenly after thinking about her it shocked him.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Kyo yelled to Rose.

Rose was so into her star gazing, that when she heard Kyo's voice so loudly and abruptly, she turned around to see where he was and lost her balance. She didn't even have time to get a firmer grip on the branch she was previously holding, she just felt.

Kyo watched in horror as Rose started to fall. Not only was he too far to help, he would turn into a cat once he even tried to grab her.

As Rose fell she tried doing everything she could to make the fall less painful. She twisted her body into a back flip, kicked the tree, found a branch to grab, did another back flip, found another branch, and did another back flip. Unfortunately she couldn't find another branch so she just crashed to the ground, she felt her right ankle crunch underneath her. The good news though was that she was able to grab enough branches to make the fall less painful, instead of just breaking her ankle, she could have broken her neck.

Kyo got down half the latter, jumped down and went over to Rose.

Rose was try to pick herself off the ground but she didn't have the strength to move yet.

"Hey are you ok?" Kyo asked her.

Rose's head shot up, and her face was mixed with anger, rage, pain, and just pissed off.

"What the fuck do you think?!" She screamed at him. It was actually a good thing she was screaming, she wanted to start crying. But she wouldn't do that in front of anybody.

Kyo looked taken a back, then his anger kicked.

"Well what the hell were you doing up in that tree!?" He asked her.

"The same thing you were doing on the roof, just being alone!" She yelled back.

Kyo stood there bewildered by her answer. He knew why he wanted to be alone. But this girl had friends. If you have friends to be with, why would you ever want to be alone?

Rose looked down, she knew Kyo felt bad. He didn't make her fall on purpose. It was accident. He was here now, he came after she fell, so she knew he felt bad.

Kyo was wondering what he should do when Rose started talking.

"I'm sorry, I lose my temper way too easily." Rose said looking up at Kyo.

Kyo was shocked, he made her fall, why the hell was she apologizing?

"It's not your fault. I should have been holding on tighter, or even on a lower branch." Rose continued. "It's just such a beautiful starry night up on the top branch was the best view." Rose finished.

Rose started to feel a little stronger and tried to get herself up.

"Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be getting up on that ankle!" Kyo exclaimed. He heard her bones crunch from the roof.

But Rose's whole body was stronger now, so even though she just severely broke her ankle, she could feel it slightly heel.

"I'm fine." Rose said. She just wanted to hide in her room. She had enough for one day.

Kyo could see that Rose just wanted to be alone. But he couldn't let her go away hurt, but how could he help her without transforming. Maybe he should get her friends.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." Rose said. She knew what was going through his mind. There was no reason for him blowing his secret.

"Who's worried? If you wont to screw your ankle up by walking fine with me! Do whatever the fuck you want, you crazy bitch!" Kyo yelled.

'_Damn there goes my temper again!'_ Kyo thought. But after he made that last statement he just turned and started to walk away. _'Maybe I will double around and grab her friends, that way she doesn't have to see me.'_ Kyo started to think.

"Rose." Rose said to Kyo as he started to walk away.

"What?" Kyo asked her.

Anger was tingly within her. She hated that word. She rolled on her back, placed her hands firmly on the ground behind her head, and threw herself up on the ground, balancing on her left leg.

Kyo watched in amazement as Rose, in so much pain, had enough to throw herself in a standing position. Then she started talking Again.

"My name is Rose." Rose said. Kyo looked like he was about to say something but she continued. "You can call me Rose, Rose Mitchell, Miss Mitchell, Mitchell, Rosie, Ro, and I will even answer to hey you sometimes." She said. As she was talking she found enough strength in her from her anger to wobble closer to him.

Kyo was surprise by how angry Rose was, how she was walking, and what she was talking about to even bother moving away from her.

Rose somehow moved herself that she was only inches from him. She made sure that she balancing herself right so she didn't fall on him and change him.

"But if you ever call me a bitch again, I will kick you twice as hard as I did today." She said each word like venom coming out of her mouth. "But I will aim lower, and if your nose looks like that imagine what _**that**_ would look like?" She said emphizing the word 'that'.

Then before Kyo knew what was happening Rose had grabbed his nose. Then with enough strength she put the bone back into place.

Kyo grabbed his nose, yelled and jumped back. He felt and realized it was back into place.

"I am really sorry about today. It was completely uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me." Rose said. "But it seems you got back at me so let's consider everything even." Rose added.

"Wait, I wasn't trying-" Kyo started. He wasn't trying to get even. That fall could of killed her, he didn't want that.

"I know. It's ok." Rose said to Kyo. "Thanks for not ditching me though, I know you don't give a damn about me, but thanks for being here." Rose added.

Rose knew that if Kyo wanted to leave her he could of. He could of ran and hid in the mountains for another 4 months. But he didn't, and that meant something.

Kyo just stood there. No one has ever thanked them before for just being there.

"Have a good night Kyo." Rose said. She then turned away and started to wobble back towards to the guest house. Although without her anger inspiring her, she was beginning to feel all the pain again.

Then Rose started to lose her balance. But before she started to fall someone grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I can help you to the guest house." Kyo said to her. "But then you're on your own!" HE said.

Rose smiled. "Fair enough." She answered.

He grabbed her hand and fore arm and Rose jumped on her left foot and Kyo balanced her.

Rose was careful about not falling on him and they made it there in no time.

'_Ava, get the rest and meet us at the door!'_ Rose thought in her mind a few feet from the door.

'_Us?'_ Ava answered back a few seconds later. But then the front door opened.

Kyo looked at it surprised. _'How did they-.'_ He started to think.

Ava jumped on this at once.

"See Stephan and Alex, I told you I heard voices." She said to the two of them. Before Stephan or Alex could reply, confused on what was going on Ava started talking again. "Rose, what did you do know."

"I was star gazing up in that big tree over there and I fell." Rose said, not even bothering to bring up the fact that it was Kyo's fault. She didn't care too much anymore. "Kyo saw my beautiful landing and was nice enough to help me here." Rose said point to her ankle.

"Jeez Rose, leave it to you." Stephan said with a grin.

"Yea yea." Rose replied.

Stephan and Alex each grabbed an arm and got her inside.

"Thanks for helping Kyo." Rose called.

"Yea whatever, just be careful in the future, I got better things to do then make sure you not hurting yourself." Kyo answered and then walked away.

"Night!" All 4 them called to Kyo.

"Night." He answered back. Then he was out of sight.

Ava closed the door and turned around to Rose.

Alex was getting Rose some ice and Stephan was taking off Rose's boot for her to see how bad it was.

"So you just fell from the tree?" Ava asked her.

"Does it surprise you?" Rose asked her.

Ava stared at her friend. "Yea it does, you just don't fall from things, you are focused." Ava said to Rose.

Rose didn't feel like blaming this on Kyo and just leaned her head back.

Stephen finally had her boot off, then he took her sock off.

"Damn Rose your glad I am a good friend." Stephan said as he got her sock off.

"I am completely grateful." Rose said with a smile.

Rose's ankle was pretty swelled up, but it didn't look as bad as it should be. Alex came over and gave Rose the ice bag.

"Well hot damn, Rose's super strength made her bones super strong, look her broken ankle is healing itself as we speak." Alex said observing Rose's ankle.

Rose made a thumbs up sign.

"What time is it?" Rose asked Ava as she lifted her head back up.

Ava looked at her watch.

"10 minutes after midnight." She replied to Rose.

"Damn were late." Rose said as she took the crystal around her neck off.

"Ready?" She asked her friends.

They all nodded.

"Take us to Chilli's frozen treat shop, and we would like to be discrete again please." She said to the amethyst. Then with a zap of purple energy, they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so there it is! I hoped you liked. I know it's kinda ho hum still but were getting closer. And yes I am taking some of the lines out of fruits basket because they are in the manga, something are still the same. Once again, sorry it was so long. I just had a writing streak today! So review. I don't care how many I get, just review and I will try to the near future to write another chapter. Please Review! No flames please!**

**Thank you!!!!**

**Raquella**


End file.
